californiaclanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Terry Lester
right|300px Nach dem Abschied von Lane Davies spielte er Mason Capwell. Wie kam er zum Clan - Interview "Y&R's Jack der Herzen. Terry Lester zieht nach Santa Barbara um" by Rosemary Rossi (Y&R's Jack of Hearts. Terry Lester moves into Santa Barbara) Das war eine der Nachrichten ! Den Nielsens-Raten zufolge war CBS-Soap Nr.1 "The Young and the Restless" gerade dabei, den Schauspieler Terry Lester zu verlieren. Der romantische Hauptdarsteller hat das Schiff vorzeitig verlassen, um sich der mit Emmy ausgezeichneten Soap "Santa Barbara" anzuschließen, in der er einen der beliebtesten Schauspieler Lane Davies in der Rolle des Mason Capwell ersetzen sollte. Auf der Pressekonferenz bei der Vorstellung des neuen Mason waren die SB-Chefs voll des Lobes für Terry Lester und Terry schien wegen seines Einstiegs bei SB aufgeregt zu sein. Jill Farren Phelps, SB-geschäftsführende Produzentin, sagte: "Terry Lester ist für uns ein wirklich erfolgreicher Casting-Coup der Dekade.Wir freuen uns darüber sehr. Wir haben spannende Pläne für ihn und die Show." Jackie Smith, NBC-Daytime-Chefin, fügte hinzu: "Terry ist ein sexy, großartiger Schauspieler, der unsere Show bereichern wird." Nancy Grahn, die Julia Capwell spielt, Masons Partnerin vor Gericht als auch seine Ehefrau, konnte Terry nur loben: "Es war eine sehr angenehme Überraschung. Ich war in Paris als ich es erfuhr. Unsere Persönlichkeiten sind beide zusammen ziemlich interessant. Sie sind smart und gut definiert. Es ist als ob man ein ganz neues Spiel mit derselben Persönlichkeitschemie, aber mit einem anderen Schauspieler beginnen würde. Ich kenne seine Arbeit und sie ist wunderbar." Nancy kommentierte auch, wie Julia auf das neue Aussehen Masons reagieren wird: "Wow, Schatz, du hast deine Haare gefärbt!" Nancy fügte hinzu, dass die Akzeptanz der Zuschauer für den neuen Mason einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen kann: "Zunächst wird das ein Schock sein. Aber alle Menschen können sich anpassen. Wenn der Schauspieler gut ist, und Terry ist es, wird es eine Woche oder vielleicht zwei dauern." Der Star der Stunde Terry Lester verglich seine beiden Rollen in folgender Weise: "Jack Abbott und Mason Capwell sind beide rotzige verwöhnte Kinder reicher Väter. Mason als Anwalt und Klassik-Liebhaber ist nobler. Er hat mehr Sinn für Humor und mehr Intellekt. Beide sind fähig, schöne rasante Dinge zu tun... und beide sehen mir ähnlich." Es stellten sich Fragen, was Lester dazu bewegt hatte, nach "Santa Barbara" zu ziehen; was machte das Angebot so attraktiv, dass er einverstanden war? "Der Charakter. Ich habe immer gesagt, dass Jack einer der besten Persönlichkeiten im Daytime-Fernsehen ist. Mason ist auch so einer", äußerte sich dazu Terry. "Mason passt mehr zu mir. Er ist mir ähnlicher. Ich werde mich selbst besser verwirklichen können. Santa Barbara wird die nächste große tägliche Sendung sein. Viele meiner Lieblingsschauspieler spielen dort mit. Welcher Schauspieler möchte nicht ein Teil einer großen Sendung sein mit großen Schauspielern und mit gutem Drehbuch? Es war eine zu große Chance, um sie vorübergehen zu lassen. Es sollte wohl so sein." Wenn man Terrys Geschichte bedenkt, seine länger dauernde Trennung von einer Daytime und sein Interesse an Theater, wundern sich manche Reporter, warum sich Lester wieder für eine Daytime entschied. "Ich denke über Arbeitslosigkeit das, was eine Katze ungefähr über das Tauchen in einem Pool denkt. Daytimes haben auch viele Vorteile. Man kann sich auf ein Charakter-Detail konzentrieren, weil man dafür Zeit hat. Bei einer Daytime hat man fünfzehn oder zwanzig Minuten mit dem Publikum und man kann sich in den Charakter besser einarbeiten. So ist es, wenn man mit einem kleinen Pinsel malen kann. Ich habe mir SB angeschaut. Es war damals, als Justin (Deas) und Robin (Mattson) diese tollen Dialoge führten. Ich habe es in meiner Garderobe geguckt und meine Freundin rief mich an. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie soll den Fernseher auf "Santa Barbara" umschalten. Ich sagte, 'Sieh mal! Ich war gewohnt, dieses Zeug zu machen.' Jetzt gehört sie zu regelmäßigen Zuschauern. Santa Barbara war das beste Angebot, das ich zurzeit hatte. Ich war immer dafür, zuerst einen anderen Job zu haben, bevor man mit dem letzten aufhört", kam Terry lachend zum Schluss. Mit einem Grinsen fügte er hinzu, "Die Rolle des Jack steht jetzt offen. Ich überlege, ob Lane für diese Stelle zu haben wäre?" Terry gab zu: "Die schwierigste Sache wird die Überwindung des Publikum-Widerstands gegen diesen Wechsel sein. Die Leute werden sich dem entgegenstellen und man wird sie für sich gewinnen müssen. Ich werde nicht einfach kommen und versuchen, Lane Davies zu imitieren. Das ist mein Mason. Ich brachte meine eigene Geige mit und ich werde sie spielen. Mason und Julia sind wie zwei Seiten einer Medaille. Sie besitzen sie gemeinsam, aber sie schauen jeder auf andere Seite von ihr. Meistens lösen sie ihre Differenzen auf sexuelle Art." Nancy Grahn fügte schnell hinzu: "Dann schmeißen sie Geschirr!" In einem Rückblick auf seinen Abgang von Y&R, sagte Terry, "In den letzten paar Jahren hatte ich dort keine schöne Zeit gehabt. Der Wechsel war überfällig. Es war nicht so schwer, diesen Charakter zu verlassen, aber die Leute schon". Zuversichtlich sprach Terry über seine Ankunft in SB in Bezug auf seine Y&R-Fans, "Ich hoffe, es bewirkt, dass sie sich das anschauen werden. Ich habe einen Grund zu glauben, dass ziemlich viele von ihnen dies tun werden." Mit einer letzten fröhlichen Herausforderung wandte sich Terry der Menge zu und sagte, "Schaut besser alle zu, denn wir lassen euch eine tolle Zeit erleben." Übersetzt von Chris Terry Lester gestorben Kategorie:Die Stars